Color of Friendship
by HizAngel
Summary: CUTEFIC: Angel has a serious personal problem and needs Cordy to fix it.


TITLE:THE COLOR OF FRIENDSHIP

AUTHOR:HizAngel (HizAngeluv@aol.com)

NOTES:This is a direct transcript of my dream that awoke me at 1:30 am and refused to let me continue with my much needed sleep. And yes, I do have a life.

THANKS TO:For Caro - she convinced me to write it even though I told her nothing about my dream. I am SO glad that I took her advice. I will confess right now, this contains no sex. Sorry, but it doesn't. It sometimes happens in my dreams. No sex. Its a rare thing.

THEME:Stuck on the hair theme.......

DISCLAIMER STUFF: We all know this.... Joss & Co. created and we fantasize. Nuff said.

Takes place mid-Season 2. Around the "First Impression" episode. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What IS he doing up there so long? Those green stains are not going to come out of his clothing." Wesley stood impatiently at the entrance way of The Hyperion Hotel. Their night of fighting evil had been interrupted by, what Wesley was considering to be, an avoidable error of judgment. "He is waiting valuable time. We only have so many hours of darkness."

From behind the latest issue of Cosmo came Wesley's answer. "Shut up and sit down, Wesley. You know how he is with showers... probably just trying to get the yuk out of his hair. He was covered in it. It was gross. NO WAY was I standing by him for the rest of the night."

Wesley took Cordelia's subtle suggestion and sat at the end of the sofa by Gunn's feet. "Well then, Cordelia, maybe YOU should go up there and see if he plans on joining us for the rest of our mission. The demons are waiting. The battle is waiting."

The magazine slid across the coffee table and hit into Wesley's shoes. "Get your filthy feet off of the furniture, both of you! It's antique!" Just as Cordelia stood from her chair, Angel yelled down the front stairs. 

"Cordelia?..... Hey is she down there?"

She walked toward the steps. "Yea, I'm here waiting. What's taking so long?!"

"Could you come up here for a minute? Please."

Gunn turned and motioned to her to move faster. "Get up there girl, we are on a time schedule here. If you can't get him down here, tell him we're leaving without him."

Angel wasn't waiting at the top of the steps and he wasn't in the hallway. Inching his room door open, she could see the steam that had only recently escaped from the shower. The room was warm and moist from it. He was back in the bathroom with the door closed.

"Angel?"

"Shut the door."

"What's up?"

"I think..... I might have a problem."

"You're not vampy.... are you? Cause that would be a problem. And shutting the door would be bad. "

As he walked out of the bathroom, Cordelia's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Oh. Oh Angel. Um. Well. I think you have a problem. Do you..."

"Well I kinda figured that out. ALL of my clothes are stained. Nothing would get it out. At least nothing I have in the bathroom. But since I can't use a mirror to tell me.... "

"Your hair is green." 

".... that's why I thought you could tell me...... great. That's just GREAT!" He moved to the foot of his bed, turned and sat, simply waiting for the Cordelia-type sarcasm to start. 

But she said nothing, judging by his face, Angel didn't need any smart assed remarks. Instead, she quietly moved toward him to take a closer look at the damage done by the demon goo.

"So... Umm... how many times did you wash your hair?"

He closed his eyes as if in pain. "Four."

"Four? Four times?"

He nodded.

"Well. It's... really green. But it's weird. Kinda splotchy and streaky. I think it bonded with your hair gel or something. See... it sorta has a pattern to it." Her fingers touched his wet hair searching to see just how complete the staining had gone. 

"Well I can't see, can I? Mirrors... remember."

"Oh right. People pay money for this, you know."

Angel was not amused. His face slipped into his hands. Actually, he looked incredibly embarrassed. Embarrassed that he needed her to tell him just what color his hair actually was. Cordelia had seen Angel in many different moods, but this was a new one.

"It didn't stain your skin, and that's good. Angel it's okay. This isn't THAT big of a deal."

"Yes it IS, Cordelia. It is a big deal."

"For a guy who can't see himself in a mirror, you are incredibly vain."

"How can this NOT be a big deal."

"Angel, it's okay. I mean... I did something drastic with my hair... and.... now it's your turn. Think Wesley should be next. I mean, Gunn is totally out of the equation with the bald thing and all."

He turned and looked her in the eyes. "Will you help me fix this?"

"Do you want me to take you to a salon? It's getting really late. They're probably closed by now. Maybe some cheesy one in an all night shopping mall."

"No. I'm not leaving here."

"You could wear a hat."

"Have you ever seen me wear a hat?"

"No... Okay forget the hat."

"Please Cordelia."

"Well lucky for you, I was planning on running to the drug store tomorrow."

"Tonight."

"Fine... tonight. So, guess that makes me.... one beautician, at your service. Do you want to stay with your natural color or go a little more LA?"

He fell back on his bed, unwilling to justify her question with an answer.

"Little too LA now I guess. Angel, don't worry. We can fix this. No time at all." Her gaze fell to his lap and then she quickly looked away. "Ahh.... Better fix your towel, there."

"Don't tell the guys."

"Well they are downstairs waiting impatiently for you. They finally have the lead we've been waiting for and Wesley's pacing around the place like a schoolgirl with detention."

"Please, Cordelia, don't tell the guys!"

"Can't believe how vain you are! Sometimes I just forget you are still just a man."

"Well technically... I'm not."

"Oh please, you have a penis.... you're a man!" _Oops, can't believe I just said that!_ "And you really should fix your towel right about now....." She waited for a response, but he gave none. 

"All right, fine, don't fix your towel....." She looked down at his lap again with a _Hey why not ... its there_ attitude. "I'll be back in about 15-20 minutes. Meet me down in the kitchen and bring as many old towels that you can find. So think about towels. TOWELS, Angel. Like the one you're almost not wearing."

"Why can't we do it up here?"

"No, better in the kitchen. Need the big sink with the sprayer thing.... And the hot water is way better down there. You need good hot water or it won't rinse out properly. Just, go down the side stairs and the guys will never see you."

"Back in 15? You're going to get the right color... right."

"Oh..... trust me!" Cordelia left the room with a smile because Angel was so upset he just laid motionless on the bed without ever fixing his towel.

And that part of him didn't look green.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Angel's hair is green... isn't it."

"Oh Wesley, keep your voice down! He is freaking out up there. Always got the brooding thing going, but now... his tormented soul is extremely tormented. I think he could cry."

"Well we ain't waitin here while Glamour Boy gets his makeover."

"Well then go! You're technically men, too! Give Angel the night off. After all he's been through tonight..."

"All he's been through!" Wesley pushed past Gunn, "Chlorophyll demons are nasty buggers and I told him their blood stains anything it touches. He didn't listen, did he? He cut it's head off anyway. No one listens to the Watcher, do they?" 

Gunn ignored Wesley's question. "So.... How green is the man?"

"Green. Like Exorcist-Linda Blair-Pea-Soup-Puke green. But luckily, it's only his hair and I will be fixing it soon enough. I hope."

Wesley and Gunn just stood with mental pictures forming in their minds.

"NOW GO you two! Got a depressed vampire on my hands. Dealing with the trama of seeing Angel's personal package, if you know what I mean.... and don't ask. And I have places to go and things to do! Leave.... have fun.... kill bad things.... and just don't come back too soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you done this before?"

"Oh sure. On myself. Piece of cake." 

Cordelia sat up on the stainless steel kitchen counter beside the sink, and pulled out the contents of the L'Oreal box. Methodically, she opened up the folded instructions and peeled off the clear gloves.

"Are these the instructions? Don't you have to read this first?"

"Nah, they're all the same."

Angel was nervous. No point in hiding it. Cordelia knew, but she thought it was from a fear that the over the counter hair coloring was not designed to cover demon splatters. But Angel didn't like to show such insecurities. He asked her for help. He yelled down the stairs practically begging for her assistance. And at this moment, Angel was completely at her mercy.

Unscrewing the cap from the tube, she pierced the tip of the coloring gel.

Angel studied the directions which closely resembled an unfolded map. "Patch test. This says you have to do a patch test first. What's a patch test?"

"No. You don't have to do that. They just put that in there."

"What? Why?"

"So you don't sue them or whatever."

"Sue them...... over what?"

"Well...... like if you have an allergic reaction and your hair falls out. Like that." She smirked at the obvious hint of fear and confusion that just flourished in his eyes. Men can be so gullible. "Oh, relax! I'm just teasing you! Vampires don't have allergies, do they? Grab that stool over there."

Angel slid the stool over to her legs that were dangling as she vigorously shook the plastic bottle.

"Sit"

He took a step back from the stool. "That's not the color is it? That's like a golden purple. You got the wrong color."

"No. It's the right color, look at the box."

"They put the wrong tube in the box. That's not right."

"It is right, Angel. The mixture just has to develop. It takes a couple of minutes."

"Well then lets wait until the color is right... until it develops."

"No, you're supposed to use it right away. Angel.... SIT!"

"No wait, let me see the box again."

Cordelia put the bottle back down into the sink. "Angel, don't you trust me? After all this time, don't you trust me enough to do this for you?"

He folded his hands to cover his face and muttered, "I trust you."

"Doesn't sound like it. Now.... shut up.... sit down... and take off your shirt off! Why did you put a shirt on anyway?" 

He turned at her clear command and sat on the stool and leaned back against her knees. "Same reason I put pants on.... sorry about the towel thing."

Cordelia's eyes widened remembering about that _towel thing_; she had actually forgotten. "Well, I forgive you. And just when I thought I couldn't see anymore of you.... you go and fall out of your towel." 

"Sorry." Could she see him any more pathetic? Quickly wishing to change the subject, "Is the stool low enough. Are you sure you don't mind doing this?"

"The stool is perfect. Angel, stop worrying! You're probably the most attractive man I have ever seen; do you seriously think I'm going to screw with that? I know you can't see yourself in a mirror, but I see you everyday. Believe me, I don't want to look at you with green splotchy hair." Her hands stretched across his shoulders as she helped him take his shirt off. Leaning forward to the side of his sunken face, she muttered, "please don't look so depressed. I'm not yelling at you. And I'm not going to tell anyone either. This can be our secret, okay."

"The guys don't know."

"Well, Wesley kinda knew already. Said that wherever those demons spew, stays green for a long time. But who cares about Wesley and Gunn. Like their opinion really matters anyways." 

Cordelia slipped on the plastic gloves and continued to shake the now darkened mixture. "See... its getting darker. Okay, I picked the stuff that is supposed to cover gray. So if it covers gray, it should surely cover green too. And.... look!", holding out the box, "you also get shimmering highlights!" 

"Terrific."

Examining with her fingers, looking for the best places to start, she kindly squeezed his body with her knees. "Relax Angel, you might just enjoy this."

Angel smiled a tiny smile that she doesn't see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why does it have to smell so bad? My eyes are burning."

"Well them keep them closed, almost done." Carefully working in a circular motion, Cordelia's fingertips covered all of his hair. He had remained almost motionless as if he was absolutely terrified to move. 

Angel was desperately trying to get through the next hour of his existence. Wallowing in his own self-pity, he was convinced that this was yet another hell on earth he had been cursed to face. One more act of redemption he was being forced to endure. 

Angel was taking this all WAY too seriously. Cordelia needed to lighten the mood or at least get him to relax before any uncontrolled giggling started to happen. And, here, she thought she was the one that could have used a stiff drink pre-It's-L'Oreal-And-Your-Worth-It experiment.

"Okay, now we have to wait 25 minutes." Removing the plastic gloves now smeared with brown gel, she tried to fight the feeling of embarrassment for him. Certainly if Wesley or Gunn came into the kitchen now, her not-so-modest subject would probably immediately flee to the darkness of the nearest closet and stay there until the time was up or the coast was clear, whichever came first.

With a damp corner of a towel, Cordelia wiped off any tainted skin around his face and ears. Practically every part of him looked like it was frowning. "There, it's perfect. I can go and make you some coffee? Do you want anything else? Some delicious O-pos perhaps?"

He grunted an obvious NO.

"Well then, can I get you a magazine? Tabloid. We could sit and gossip like girls while I paint my toenails." 

He just sat and said nothing. 

"Or I could paint your toenails." Nudging at his shoulders she actually made him smile enough so that it was visible even from her higher perch.

"Cor.... don't you dare tell anyone about this."

"Oh Angel. I won't. I promise. I think you're adorable for asking me for help. Took something out of you, I'm sure. I mean, how often do YOU ask people for help?"

"Not often."

"Hey I have an idea. We will need to do this anyway. We need to raise that stool all the way up, as far as it will go. If not that one, I'll find a better one. You can rest back on it while we wait." Sliding off the counter she turned to help move him to a more comfortable position.

The upholstered chair from the front lobby front desk was found and chosen and successfully dragged into the kitchen. He wouldn't help; he was too afraid to move. But the chair was perfectly tall and comfortable and Cordelia insisted that Angel sit in it. With the proper placement of towels, Angel found his first relaxing moment.

Tucking the towels under his neck, he groaned a convincing, "this is good."

So, with only a juice box in hand, Cordelia climbed back to the cold surface of the metal counter. 

"Juice?"

"No.... how much time do we have left?"

"I'm not telling you. Relax."

"I'm trying to. It's just, I can't."

"Why is it burning?"

"No. Well..... a little."

Gently she touched by his temple. "Here?"

He nodded.

"Here I can fix that a bit." With a couple drips of water on her fingers, she lightly patted the skin around his temples, massaging his scalp. "Better?"

He nodded.

"I know..... Why don't you sing Mandy to entertain us?"

Angel's hand sprung over and latched onto the back of her knee, making her jump and shout with laughter. For both of them, it was a refreshing break of tension that was undoubtedly needed. Angel playfully squeezed out whatever giggles had been building within her body since he had first walked out of the bathroom and she was overburdened with a sense of _tact_.

"I'm sorry.... I'm sorry.... Geez." Controlling her laughter, she removed his hand from the back of her leg.

"I don't have to hear you laughing to know that you are. Inside. You're so predictable. I'm sure you're just collecting new things to torment me with all the time."

"Oh Angel, I don't want to see you in torment, I want to see you smile. Haven't you figured that out yet? Lately it's my number one goal, get that handsome face of your to crack a smile at least once a day. And I work hard at it, too. Should get overtime for that. I deserve it, putting up with you and all."

Turning to make his first eye contact in a while, Angel could see the sincerity in her expression. "Am I really hard to get along with? I try not to be. Sometimes I try. But, you know.... bite and avoid. It's what I do best. It's all I can do."

"It's NOT all you CAN do. You're good at lots of things. Of course, singing isn't one." After her sincerity returned. "And I am still here aren't I? Every day. At times we are all on each other's nerves. But I think we deal pretty well together..... Don't you?"

"I guess we do. Thanks.... Thanks for doing this, Cor."

"You don't need to thank me. Just close your eyes." Angling the straw from her juice box, she directed it his way. "Juice? Its berry blast." And whether Angel wanted juice or not, the straw was stuck between his lips. Cordelia liked having him at her mercy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, ding.... you're done! See. I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

"No. Could have been worse."

"And you thought it would be an eternity, didn't you?" 

"I guess I was just starting to relax. But I keep thinking the guys are going to walk in. I'm just waiting to hear that door open up."

Cordelia moved to his side. "Slide up a bit, we have to get it all rinsed out." She repositioned the towel on his neck. "And don't worry about that door. They're not coming back for a while. And unlike my place, we don't even have a ghost to watch us. At least we don't think we have a ghost here."

"You're certain? That they'll be a while?"

"Very certain. They're not that good. Now, keep your eyes closed. I'll try to be gentle."

Adjusting the faucet to find the perfect temperature, she carefully guided the warm flow of water across his hair. As soothing as her touches, the water washed away the last of his stresses from this evening. 

With each stroke of her fingers that followed the flowing water, Angel's inhibitions just drifted away. The way she was touching him, so kind and caring made him wonder why he doubted her intentions at all.

Her nails traced along the back of his neck, scratching and coaxing the water to run clear. Cordelia directed the spray to follow her fingers. Carefully keeping it from his eyes.

"Looks good. From what I can tell. Won't know for sure until its dry. But I don't see any more streaks."

Angel remained quiet and motionless.

She lowered her voice, "Hey.... are you okay? You're not still upset, are you?"

"No. I'm good.... This is good. Well, I mean.... This isn't bad."

"You're not uncomfortable?"

He stayed quiet again, but this time his tiny nod in her hands, was answer enough.

Running her touches into full time, Cordelia gently scratched along his ears and neck to just to be certain that it had all been rinsed out well. She could feel his head gradually rest heavier and heavier in her hands telling her not to stop too soon. And even when the water had been clear, Cordelia continued as her own mind wandered. She could feel how warm the water made him feel. And now, she no longer wondered why he loved taken showers and why they always seemed to last forever. Warm water made him feel alive. It was something that gave him contentment. It was one of the only things.

Her hands left him only for a brief moment, but returned filled with shampoo. Gently she worked it evenly, massaging away any of the traces of the green stains and the ammonia smell. 

Angel clearly loved the affection and it made her smile.

Supporting his neck, her other hand worked it all into a rich lather. The touch of her nails gently dragging along his scalp, could have drifted him easily off to sleep. But he fought to stay awake. This was real. This was not a dream. It was sweet and wonderful and it wasn't Darla. It was safe. 

"You are really hating this part.... I can tell."

His eyes open to meet hers, looming above. "What gives you that idea?"

"Actually, I don't think you're really hating this at all. Can't hold your eyes open for long and your toes keep touching each other."

"Why are you looking at my toes?", he smiled.

"Can't help it. You have nice feet. Feet can be very expressive. They can tell me what you're not."

"What am I not telling you?"

"You like being pampered. Like me fussing over you."

"So maybe I do." Angel opened his eyes again, just brief enough to add, "thank you for this."

Responding with a smile that he just barely caught, "I'm liking this too, you know. This is fun. Hey, I'm glad you got spewed on. And I'm glad you were man enough to ask me for help. Never did this before with anyone. Never thought I would ever do this will you."

"You never did this with Xander?"

She shot him a stare that was missed so she gently yanked at his hair. "Ever do this with Buffy?", she replied.

"Okay, made your point." He smiled again.

"I'm counting a few smiles here, mister. Anything I'm doing here causing this rare occurrence?"

Angel smirked and moaned, "everything you're doing."

She worked the pressure of her fingertips at the base of his neck, then followed up around to side of his thick hair. "See I knew you'd like this. How often to you get pampered?"

"Well..... actually.... only in my dreams."

As sweet as the words came from Angel's lips, they hit Cordelia hard. Angel openly admitted the only love he could feel was now residing in his darkened dreams. Imaginary love touching him was all he had known. Known since Buffy had touched him and he had involuntarily repaid it by shattering both of their lives.

Cordelia felt an sudden overwhelming sadness and was grateful for his eyes having remained closed. Her fingers never faltered and she found herself touching him with more unconditional love than she thought possible. If only to make up for the affections that he so graciously admitted, perhaps ten fingertips could give a little of what he wished he could feel.

Quietly, she rinsed the suds away. He didn't want her to stop, not ever. Even forgetting, momentarily why he was there, under her hands. It didn't seem to matter. Angel was lost to the warm water and the scratching of her nails. 

He looked like a little boy, resting his cheek in the palm of her soapy hand. At this moment, Cordelia couldn't even reason with the notion that there was a demon lurking within that perfect face. How could anything evil ever come in such a gorgeous package? The way his arms folded across his stomach and the way his toes were still sliding slowly together, Angel was clearly now making her heart melt.

He stirred only for a second before his eyes pulled open. "Done so soon." He barely whispered.

"Do you want me to be done?", moving the drops of water from around his eyes. Pressing his cheek back into her hand, clearly searching for her continued touch, was enough to answer her question. "Well lucky for you, " she added "you are supposed to shampoo twice. Thought you read the directions."

"If you have too, you have too."

"I think you're going to go looking for those Chlorophyll demons a little more often. Guess I'm just going to have to keep your color in stock. And hidden, of course. Our little secret."

Angel's arm moved around her waist and touched the small of her back. "I'm grateful. For a lot. Grateful for you."

All the willpower in the world couldn't have kept Cordelia's lips from settling on his forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cordelia was lying on the sofa when Wesley and Gunn came loudly bounding through the front door.

She sat amused by their recounts of the evening's heroic conquests. They had successfully slayed the master demon without the help of Angel and the boys were eager to share in the tales of their prominent success.

"Hey yo, where's Angel? He still green? He's gonna be greener when he finds out where we've just been."

"Oh keep your voice down, he's upstairs getting dressed. And no, he's no longer green. But do NOT tease him about it! In fact, don't say anything. He didn't think you knew how bad it was."

Gunn laughed at his mental picture. "Don't suppose you took a picture? What I wouldn't give..."

"No.... No give. No nothing. Don't say anything. He made me promise... lots of times... not to even tell you. If you open your big mouths and make him cranky, so help me, I will..."

Cordelia's warning was halted. Their faces then turned to watch Angel walk down the wide front steps. He was securing the last button of the black silk shirt. A little too dressy for a regular evening, but it suited how he felt. 

Cordelia struggled to fight the growing smile on her face. Angel always looked good, even when green, he still looked good. But now, he looked utterly fantastic. 

"Wow! Here he comes...... Miss America. Check you out!"

"Well Angel", said Wesley, "we thought you were green?"

Cordelia just shook her head. Does anyone ever listen?

"No. Geez guys, what made you think that?" 

"Oh, I don't know, covered in staining Chlorophyll spew usually does that."

Looking at Cordelia, Angel delivered quite a smirk that went well with the way he walked. Different. Almost happy. She noticed and returned the smirk. "Well I think you're wrong" He moved right past the boys' inspection and went straight to the sofa where she was resting. 

Cordelia leaned up and confirmed, "Wow. Perfect. You look really..... Perfect. I don't see any green...... or gray for that matter."

"I never had any gray...... for that matter."

"Oh at your age, you had to have some. But it's gone now."

"Dag man, she dyed your hair. You're hair was green. I know it was!"

"Oh stop it you two, don't tease him! He was a complete bear and I practically had to chain him down, so can your comments! I don't want to hear them. I MADE him do it because I couldn't stand to look at him. We have to see hideous nasty demons all the time. Don't want to live with one, too. Bad enough he's a vampire." 

"Hey.... Cordy... I am sitting right here."

"Oh... sorry. No offense. But that's it. I said 'No Green Hair'. That's all there is too it. So DROP it. Got it!"

"Yes ma'am. Geez.... consider it dropped."

Angel nudged his knee to touch Cordelia's. It was all he needed to say.

___________The End_____________

Feedback is cool and it keeps the dreams from sleeping.


End file.
